


The Pick Up Artist

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets dragged to a bar by his coworkers and meets Nigel, who is very good at getting phone numbers. He asks for a lesson in the art of flirting, and Nigel is all to happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Hannigram story I wrote on Tumblr that just seemed to fit better as Spacedogs

Adam hates bars. 

He hates bars, hates people, and generally just keeps to himself. 

But his coworkers invite him out after work one night and before he can say no they drag him along anyway. 

The lights are too bright, the voices too loud, and he hates the music they’re playing. 

Candy and Greg buy him a few drinks that he nurses, eyeing the other patrons in the bar to pass the time. 

He spots the man across the bar, flitting and flirting from person to person stuffing numbers in his jeans and making everyone flirt back.

After twenty more minutes he watches the man stuff fourteen numbers in his pockets and is fascinated. Adam tries to keep his eyes off the stranger but fails, eventually catching his eye. When he walks over Adam looks away, sipping his drink.

“You like what you see, darling?”

Adam coughs trying to swallow and speak at the same time.

The stranger laughs. “Slow down.”

Adam blushes and stammers out, “I was just watching you with all those people you’re…very good at getting phone numbers.”

The stranger seemed surprised. “Thank you?”

“Will you show me how you do it? The…flirting? I,” he looks away, “I’m not very good at it, though I’ve never really tried and you seem to know how to flirt very well.”

The stranger sits down beside him, raising a hand for a drink. “Your name, darling? A teacher should know his student’s name.” 

Adam smiles, “Adam Raki.” 

“Nigel Ibanescu.” 

Adam watches Nigel take a long sip of his beer, his throat working to swallow and it’s hard to look away from. 

He puts down the bottle and wipes his mouth, looking around the room. 

“See anyone you like?” 

Adam can’t help but stare at Nigel as he says, “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel is very patient with Adam.

After their first meeting, Adam comes to the bar almost every night of the week following the other man’s advice to a tee and attempting to flirt with strangers though most don’t seem to be susceptible to Adam despite Nigel’s help.

Nigel seems okay with continuing to help Adam though, his hand always on Adam’s arm as he whispers in his ear, his breath warm on Adam’s cheek as he gives him advice that Adam nearly forgets when he finds someone to use it on he’s so distracted.

Nigel is a very good looking man, it’s hard not to be.

After two weeks, Adam walks into the bar with his shoulders slumped over and sits down at their usual table. He puts his head on his cheek, staring at the crowd and knowing he’s gonna go home alone tonight again.

The idea of it makes his eyes well up and he almost misses seeing Nigel across the bar.

Kissing someone.

Adam’s heart seizes in his chest as he watches the other man, his hands on some woman’s face as he practically devours her mouth and Adam can’t help the tears that come from his eyes as he continues to stare.

“Oh no,” he whispers to himself.

He’s in love with Nigel.

Adam stands up so fast he almost knocks over the chair, almost running towards the exit and he speeds up as he hears, “ADAM!” knowing Nigel is faster than he is.

Out in the night air he takes a breath but doesn’t stop running, only a strong arm turning him around stops him, “What’s happened?” Nigel asks, looking concerned.

Adam wipes his cheeks, “Nothing, I just…nothing,” he laughs, “I…I was stupid, and I thought I could try on my own, and I just,” he laughs some more, knowing if he doesn’t he’ll cry even harder.

Nigel watches him for a moment before he asks, “What did they say?”

Adam shakes his head, the laughter coming almost manic now and when he feels Nigel’s hand on his cheek he pauses, panting, “Nothing, they said nothing.”

Nigel watches him, his eyes searching, “You saw me.”

Adam tries to get away but Nigel is stronger than him, he spits out, “It’s not like it matters! It’s not,” he laughs again, tears on his face, “It’s not like…”

When Nigel kisses him he freezes, unsure and so unused to kissing that it takes too long for him to return it and when he does Nigel growls, pulling the back of Adam’s head in closer.

They’re both breathless when they’ve parted, Adam shaking with a need he didn’t even know he had in him and when he asks, “Why did you do that?” Nigel laughs.

“Because I’ve wanted to for weeks now, Adam, and I…you gave me no choice. I apologize for giving you bad advice on picking people up…”

Adam frowns, “What?”

Nigel laughs, his cheeks slightly red as he confesses, “I gave you bad advice, told you to say things that no one wants to hear and you trusted me because you wanted to.”

Adam pushes him away. “You lied to me? You could’ve just…if you’d just told me before that you wanted to kiss me, I would never have even…” 

He starts to walk away and Nigel follows, grabbing onto his arm roughly. 

“Adam, this is good thing darling. I want you and you want me! A little white lie is nothing!” 

Adam lets out a breath, closing his eyes. “I hate when people lie to me.” 

He feels Nigel’s hand on his cheek and leans into the touch. “I apologize, darling, I do. I just didn’t expect to,” Adam opens his eyes, “Appreciate you quite as much as I currently do.” 

Adam leans in and presses their lips together, a soft kiss that has Nigel groaning when it ends. “I like you too.” 

Nigel smiles. “You fancy going back inside?” 

Adam shakes his head, his smile radiant. “No, I hate bars.” 

“As do I.” 

Nigel kisses him again, tasting his lips so lightly that Adam is the one who pulls him closer this time. “Darling, you were not quite so forceful before now.” 

Adam smiles. “I had a very good teacher.”


End file.
